


[Podfic of] Light a Roman Candle

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Podfic, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer falls headfirst into his feelings for Brendon, and flips a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Light a Roman Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light A Roman Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323630) by [bohemeyourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself). 



> For my prompt on the [Bandom Kink Fest](http://eledhwenlin.dreamwidth.org/697021.html?thread=4019901&posted=1#cmt4039613)

[   
](http://eledhwenlin.dreamwidth.org/697021.html)

Links: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?jxd45m6zzhd18bt)

Streaming:

  
[Light a Roman Candle](http://soundcloud.com/knight_tracer/light-a-roman-candle) by [bohemeyourself](http://soundcloud.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
